hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cafe de Hanadan
, also called , is a web comic spin-off of ''Boys Over Flowers by Yoko Kamio. It is published irregularly on Hana Yori Dango,http://natalie.mu/comic/news/211598 (Japanese) an app that allows users to read Kamio's series for free.http://natalie.mu/comic/news/193168 (Japanese) It was first announced in early November 2016 by Kamio.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/796184605803958273 (Japanese) Kamio also publishes it on her Twitter account at a later date. Set around Chapter 177, the series follows Tsukushi Makino and Tsukasa Domyoji during their early days of dating. Chapters } | style="text-align: center"|December 2, 2016https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/804348305840828416 (Japanese) | style="text-align: center"|https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/804540632832147456 |- | class="description" colspan="6" style="border-bottom:3px solid #9E7BFF"| Akira Mimasaka asks Tsukushi Makino and Tsukasa Domyoji why they still call each other by their last names since they are now dating. Sojiro Nishikado suggests that they say each other's first names. An embarrassed Tsukushi refuses, while Tsukasa accidentally says "Tsukuchi" instead. He then gets mad when Rui Hanazawa easily says it and punches him. |- | style="text-align: center"|2 | "Look at my dream" | style="text-align: center"|February 26, 2017https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/835875598757052416 (Japanese) | style="text-align: center"|https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/835875598757052416 |- | class="description" colspan="6" style="border-bottom:3px solid #9E7BFF"| Tsukasa becomes annoyed with Rui, when Tsukushi has a dream about him. Akira and Sojiro entreat Tsukushi to dream of Tsukasa to stop his irritating jealousy. They give her Tsukasa's jacket, which she wears to bed that night. She does dream of him, causing her to immediately wake up shouting and blushing fiercely. Her brother, whom she wakes up, chastises her for being noisy. |- | style="text-align: center"|3 | "What play?" | style="text-align: center"|November 8, 2017https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/928398022849040384 (Japanese) | style="text-align: center"|https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/928398022849040384 |- | class="description" colspan="6" style="border-bottom:3px solid #9E7BFF"| Sakurako Sanjo makes a comment about Tsukasa looking sexy with his hair wet, eliciting a neutral response from Tsukushi. Shigeru Okawahara asks her what her type is and both are disappointed by Tsukushi's response. They all go to Tsukasa's house and force him to get into the pool. Tsukushi's heart thumps, leading Tsukasa to tease her. Sakurako and Shigeru decide to leave, annoyed by the lovey-dovey couple. |- | style="text-align: center"|4 |"Pair of secrets" | style="text-align: center"|December 23, 2017https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/944729062970343424 (Japanese) | style="text-align: center"|https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/946930086967631872 |- | class="description" colspan="6" style="border-bottom:3px solid #9E7BFF"| Rui invites Tsukushi to the ocean on a whim, despite it being mid-winter. There Tsukushi finds a small, glittering shell. Rui asks if he can keep it as a souvenir of their day, which makes Tsukushi laugh. He then asks whether she will tell Tsukasa about their day. Taken aback, Tsukushi is unable to give him an answer. To herself, she says a silent sorry to Tsukasa, possibly deciding not to tell him. |- | style="text-align: center"|5 |"A taste of chocolate" | style="text-align: center"|April 4, 2018Chapter 5 was first released in Hana Yori Dango 37.5 | style="text-align: center"|https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1077172112450678784 |- | class="description" colspan="6" style="border-bottom:3px solid #9E7BFF"| The F4 are playing "King's Game" with Tsukushi, Sakurako, and Shigeru. Sojiro calls out Tsukushi and Tsukasa's numbers and tells them to do an indirect kiss with pocky. Tsukushi is hesitant to play along. Finally, she puts it between her lips. Tsukasa instead throws it aside and kisses her. She slaps him for kissing her in public. Sojiro, Akira, Shigeru, and Sakurako silently leave as the two argue. |} Character appearances *Akira Mimasaka *Rui Hanazawa *Sakurako Sanjo *Susumu Makino *Shigeru Okawahara *Sojiro Nishikado *Tsukasa Domyoji *Tsukushi Makino Notes *''Cafe de Hanadan'' is set around chapter one hundred and seventy-seven of the original series, making it a midquel rather than a sequel. *The first five chapters of the series were made into a limited special book, titled Hana Yori Dango 37.5. It was only available at certain stores in Japan with the purchase of volume nine of Boys Over Flowers Season 2.https://natalie.mu/comic/news/274282 (Japanese) The book was also meant to promote Hana Nochi Hare which began airing two weeks later. *The fifth chapter was first published in Hana Yori Dango 37.5, before Kamio released it on the Hana Yori Dango app and her Twitter in December 2018. It was also the only chapter released in 2018. References See also Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Boys Over Flowers chapters